


forever is in your eyes

by kihyuks



Series: hyungwon bingo [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kitsune, M/M, Multi, Vampires, kihyun is a kitsune min is a vamp and hyungwon is a genie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: kihyun loves his boyfriends, even if they bicker a lot, and even if hyungwon is the worst genie known to man and minhyuk loves to drink his boyfriends' blood without warning.





	forever is in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> for the **fantasy** square.
> 
> idk how i feel abt this tbh it's not my best work n it ended up a lot differently and shorter than i intended but. it's a thing that exists n im not gna worry abt trying to fix it anymore bc its Done n i might as well post it skafhdkh

“I wish I had a cat,” is the first thing Kihyun hears when he opens the door to his flat.

“How many times do I have to tell you that’s not how it works?”

Kihyun groans. It’s another one of those days, it seems.

“I wish you would give me a wish.”

There’s audible groaning in response, and Kihyun walks into the bedroom to find Hyungwon with his head in his hands while Minhyuk has the most shit-eating grin on his face.

“What’s going on in here?” Kihyun asks.

Hyungwon looks up and visibly relaxes. “Oh, thank god you’re back. Save me from Minhyuk.” He makes grabby hands towards Kihyun, signalling he wants him to join the both of them in bed.

Kihyun complies and squeezes in the gap between his two boyfriends.

“You’re a genie. Why don’t you grant wishes?” Minhyuk asks, and Kihyun can see just from rolling over to look at him that he’s said it to annoy Hyungwon.

Hyungwon takes a long, deep breath. “Minhyuk.” His tone is warning that he’s at the end of his tether.

“Fine, fine.” Minhyuk holds his hands up in surrender. “I’m thirsty.”

“Me or Hyungwon?” Kihyun asks.

Minhyuk hums in thought. “You.”

Then Kihyun feels a sharp piercing sensation on his neck as Minhyuk feeds. It doesn’t feel good to have a vampire drink your blood, but it doesn’t necessarily feel bad either.

His body goes lax as Minhyuk drinks from him. He knows better than to move as doing so could risk his life. He keeps himself as still as possible as he lets Minhyuk drink from him.

It only lasts a few minutes before Minhyuk is letting go and smacking his lips loudly. “That was good.”

Kihyun glares at him. “At least warn me next time, asshole.”

“But where’s the fun in that?”

Kihyun rolls his eyes but chooses not to reply. Minhyuk’s obviously in one of those moods where he wants to rile them both up, so it’s easier to let things go.

“You know, your blood tastes nice,” Minhyuk comments. “Not like you’d expect from a kitsune.”

“What does it taste like?”

Minhyuk rolls closer to Kihyun, throwing an arm over him and grabbing onto Hyungwon’s hand in his attempt to cuddle the both of them. “Your blood tastes like when you finally drink a hot chocolate on a cold winter’s night. The sun has already set, you’re wrapped up in your cosiest jumper, and you take a sip of the hot chocolate and it’s sweet and rich. It gives you warmth.”

He sounds so happy when he talks about it, it makes Kihyun feel happy too.

Hyungwon, who’d been quiet for a while, asks, “What does my blood taste like?”

“You know when you go for a walk on an early spring morning? It’s like that. The sun has only just risen, the air is still crisp. The streets are empty it’s still so early. You can smell the flowers in the air. That’s what yours tastes like.”

“Huh. I never thought blood would be like that.”

Minhyuk laughs. “That’s because you haven’t tried it.”

“I’m a genie, not a vampire.”

The bickering starts again. Kihyun closes his eyes and zones out from the two of them. It isn’t hard, especially not with how exhausted he feels, which probably wasn’t helped by Minhyuk feeding off him. Having a vampire feed off you is draining.

“Kihyun, are you awake?” is whispered directly into Kihyun’s ear.

Without opening his eyes, Kihyun replies, “Well, if I wasn’t before I am now.”

There’s a giggle (definitely Hyungwon) and a sloppy kiss planted on his cheek (Minhyuk) and Kihyun smiles.

It might be hard sometimes to navigate a relationship of three different species, but they manage to make it work. Despite the struggles, and the constant bickering Kihyun is exposed to, he knows he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He might be a kitsune, which comes with complications of its own, and he might be dating a vampire and a genie, which complicates things even further, but Kihyun wouldn’t change it for the world. Because he loves his boyfriends, even if Minhyuk likes to feed off him without warning and Hyungwon never grants a single wish, despite being a genie.

It’s a unique relationship, but it’s their relationship. And Kihyun loves his boyfriends more than anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments appreciated :3
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)  
> cc: [changkihyks](https://curiouscat.me/changkihyks?t=1559413679/)


End file.
